Take me to the Gates
by HospitalCorners
Summary: This is from series 5. Inspired by the gap in the Patsy and Delia story...mainly Patsy going from flatly refusing to go to the Gateways Club - to then actually going to the Gateways Club! This is my idea of how/why she changed her mind. I would welcome feedback. I must also confess that this is my first time - so please be gentle with me ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Take Me To The Gates - Chapter 1

* * *

Patsy was deep in thought as she quietly entered the room she shared with her friend and colleague Trixie. The room was in darkness and Trixie appeared to be sleeping soundly.

In the wake of their moonlit chat on the garden bench, she and Delia had parted awkwardly.  
After tightly shaking her head and saying "Sorry…" (but actually meaning "I'm scared…"), Patsy had taken Delia's small hand in hers and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.  
But the sparkle had gone from the small brunette's pretty blue eyes and Pasty watched Delia's shoulders slump slightly as she had made her way along the corridor to her own room.

She hated herself.  
Patsy knew how much Delia struggled sometimes to maintain their public facade. She understood that a night at the Gateways Club would allow her love to be herself for a while… to hold hands and dance… and Delia loved to dance…

A brief smile played across her lips - and then quickly vanished.

She couldn't risk it.  
Patsy often wished she could be more open around her feelings for Delia, but she had been a closed book for so long. Painfully private and an absolute expert at keeping her emotions in check. She found it almost impossible to contemplate being even remotely intimate with Delia in public - even if it was among 'women like us'.

What if they were seen?  
The consequences of that would be disastrous…

Trixie mumbled quietly then in her sleep, rousing Patsy from her brooding thoughts. She quickly undressed and pulled on her nightshirt, sighing as she slipped quietly into her own bed. She needed to get some sleep - the next few days would be busy with clinic shifts and home visits. But she resolved to find a way to make things better with Delia somehow.

* * *

The next week, as predicted, was a blur of clinic, then home visits, and then back to the clinic again.

On the occasions when they had all met around the table for lunch or dinner, Delia had chatted easily with Patsy and the other residents of Nonnatus House. To Patsy however, Delia seemed distant, her usual bright enthusiasm and impish humour were subdued.

She had seen Delia like this on one or two occasions in the past, when Delia struggled to maintain 'the facade'.  
It was like keeping a caged songbird and it made Patsy's heart ache to see it.  
She simply had to find some time for them both to talk things through.

One evening towards the end of that week, Patsy dragged herself back to Nonnatus after a particularly long house call. Although, 'house' was not strictly accurate - it had been a canal boat. In fairness though, it was very much home to her patient, Mrs Blacker.

Inside, the boat was low, narrow and incredibly cramped. Patsy had to hunch over to avoid banging her head on the ceiling.  
Mrs Blacker was lying on a tiny bed, grimacing through the final stages of her labour - "Oh, it's you" she hissed, through gritted teeth.  
The woman was not entirely trusting of Patsy.

Perhaps Patsy couldn't really blame her for that.  
They had disagreed somewhat at the clinic earlier in the week, when Mrs Blacker had accused Patsy of meddling. Patsy was only trying to ensure the Blacker children had a proper bath and some clean clothes, and therefore an easier time at school… But with hindsight, she could understand how that might be seen as meddling by the children's mother…

Patsy set her equipment down in the cramped boat.  
"Now then Mrs Blacker, lets see if we can make you a little more comfortable" Patsy said, with as much brightness as she could muster.

Just as she was wondering where on earth she was going to find enough hot water and towels on the tiny barge, there was a knock at the door.  
Looking out through the doorway, Patsy could see a group of women from some of the other boats on the canal. They were standing on the walkway with arms full of towels and carrying kettles of hot water.

At Patsy's quizzical expression, one of their number - a stout, ruddy-faced woman - stepped forward and said "Thought you could use some help nurse - when needs must, us canal-folk band together"

And with that, it was all hands on deck (literally), and the newest member of the Blacker family arrived without a hitch.

Later, as Patsy wearily climbed the steps to Nonnatus House, she recalled something that Mrs Blacker had said as Patsy was leaving the boat. It was something about how sometimes being part of a larger community is a good thing…

She sighed and smiled to herself… realising belatedly that this was exactly what Delia had been trying to tell her…

"Patience Mount. You are an utter idiot!" she muttered under her breath.

She knew what she had to do.  
With a renewed energy she skipped up the last few steps and through the heavy front door.

It was late in the evening and the main part of the house was quiet - the Nuns were in Compline and both Trixie and Barbara were out on calls. It came to Patsy that Delia had been on a day shift at the London Hospital and that she may still be awake…

She ran up the stairs and along the corridor, pulling to a stop outside Delia's room. She could see the glow of the bedside lamp under the door. She knocked twice softly and opened the door.

There was Delia, in her pyjamas, propped-up in bed with a book in hand.

"Pats…?" she whispered looking up, a hesitant half-smile flitting across her dainty features.

"Hello Deels" said Patsy breathlessly "is it too late to talk?"

"Of course not - what's up? A quizzical expression formed on Delia's face.

Patsy closed the door quietly behind her. She shrugged off her coat, hanging it on a hook on the back of the door and placed her bag down on the floor. She crossed the room quickly and sat on the edge of Delia's bed.

Delia laid her book down and shuffled over to create more room for Patsy to sit comfortably.

"Patsy, are you alright?" concern edging in to her voice "Has something happened...?"

Patsy took a deep, steadying breath. Her earlier courage was beginning to leave her - out with it now Patience!

"Deels, I'm so sorry for being such a square lately" she began.

Delia pursed her lips and held Patsy's gaze, her bright blue eyes steady but questioning.

Patsy lowered her eyes, fixating on her hands which were now fidgeting in her lap (they seemed to have a mind of their own!) and continued "It's just that you are all I have - you're my entire world - and I'm absolutely terrified of losing you…" she paused, swallowing audibly.

She could feel the heat of a deep blush rapidly spreading across her face - why was she so hopeless at these things…?

A frown creased Delia's brow "Lose me? Why on earth would you lose me?"

Patsy blundered on. "If we were ever found out, this life that we have - we'd lose it - we'd lose everything, and I don't know what I'd do without you!" breathing in sharply she continued "the very thought of it paralyses me sometimes…" she froze as Delia lifted a finger and pressed it gently to Patsy's lips.

"Pats, I think you forget sometimes that I'm also a nurse" one corner of Delia's mouth twitched slightly into a tiny, wry smile "…and I know a worst-case-scenario when I hear one" she continued "even if that did ever happen, you wouldn't lose me cariad, I promise you that".

She hooked her finger under Patsy's chin and gently lifted her face so that their eyes met. Patsy thought her heart would stop beating as she felt herself falling into the clear blue of Delia's eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how all the troubles of the world faded away to nothing when she was caught in that wonderful gaze…

Delia continued, her soft lilting voice bringing Patsy back to the present "…we would just go Patsy - you and me - and we'd start afresh somewhere new. You're not ever going to lose me - I'm not going anywhere without you, sweetheart.. do you understand that?"

Patsy swallowed again, nodding mutely, not trusting herself to speak quite yet.

A small frown appeared again on Delia's brow "I need to say sorry too Pats".

"What on earth for…?" Patsy questioned hoarsely, finally finding her voice. Just.

Delia sighed ruefully "I shouldn't have been…" she paused searching for the words "…I shouldn't have been so cold with you when you refused to go to the Gateways Club - I'm sorry…"

Patsy interrupted "Delia, you weren't cold - and you certainly don't have anything to apologise for…"

"No, but I do" Delia looked steadily up at Patsy "It's not your fault that we can't relax with one another in public" she sighed and lowered her gaze "I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you because of the way the world is towards us - none of that is your fault" she continued "I just get weary sometimes - it is so tiring to have to pretend most of the time that we're just friends and colleagues…"

Suddenly she looked up at Patsy again and her eyes were glittering like sapphires "…but I would rather have you this way a thousand times over than not have you at all."

Patsy felt herself falling again.  
She lifted her hands and gently held Delia's face, drawing them closer together. Then, ever so gently, she pressed her lips to Delia's. She felt Delia's eyelashes flutter against her cheek as the kiss deepened.

Slowly, Patsy pulled back slightly, catching her breath. Then, without thinking and with their faces still just inches apart, she whispered "God, I love you Delia - I want to take you to the Gateways…" - had she just said that out loud..?

She must have... because Delia leaned forward again, tilting her face upwards and brushing her lips against Patsy's "I thought you'd never ask…" she sighed into the kiss.

* * *

To be continued...maybe...?

Thank you for reading.

I could just leave it there. Or we could go to the Gateways with them...?

…I'll have a think…


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me To The Gates - Chapter 2

* * *

A few notes:  
Just a warning - this continues immediately on from where we left them in chapter 1.  
This chapter formed in my head a lot quicker than I anticipated, so I had to get it down in black and white. Short and sweet, but I hope it's OK.  
I wrote it at work today. Well - it is Friday and there's hardly anyone in the office... I won't tell if you won't ;-)

* * *

The next few hours were spent in Delia's single-bed. They had slowly undressed one another. Patsy gently removing Delia's pyjamas, and Delia easing Patsy out of her uniform. Delia paused at one point to carefully fold the uniform and place it on her dresser.  
She had turned to Patsy, winking cheekily "Nurse Mount is most definitely off duty now - it's Pats that I want…"

Patsy did not hesitate.  
She had reached up and quickly pulled Delia down onto the bed beside her… resulting in the bed frame creaking loudly - and sending Delia off into a fit of giggles.  
"Oh cripes, Pats!" she'd squeaked.

"Shhhh!" Patsy had muttered, through her own stifled giggles "We mustn't wake Phyllis..."

"Don't worry" Delia had reassured "I saw her take a tot of sweet sherry up to her room after dinner - she'll be out for the count by now."

Patsy pulled Delia into a tight embrace and they'd begun to explore each others bodies with the utmost reverence. First with light kisses and touches. Kisses which had quickly deepened, touches that became more sensual. They'd made love then, slowly and quietly but fervently. They'd savoured the feeling of skin against skin.  
It was tender and heavenly.

Now, they simply lay together, basking in the heat of their entwined bodies as they came down.  
Patsy could feel herself begin to drift off to sleep, she was so gloriously at peace.  
Moments later however, she felt Delia's compact body stretch and shift position against hers.

"Pats" whispered Delia "you need to get back to your room before Trixie gets in from her shift"

Patsy's eyes snapped open, the warm afterglow suddenly evaporating, "what time is it…?"

Delia shifted again, propping herself up on one elbow to look at her bedside clock.

"It's three o'clock in the morning" she sighed, "I want you to stay with me all night cariad, but you mustn't…"

Patsy pulled herself upright and placed a gentle kiss on Delia's lips, then easing back she muttered "Blast! I'll have to put my uniform back on - I can't just skip along the corridor naked.." she chuckled quietly, "...I didn't really think this through, did I..?"

Delia laughed "that's spontaneity for you" then adding, "Oh, and I would _love_ to see you skip along the corridor naked!"

Blushing at Delia's brazen suggestion, Patsy raised an eyebrow.

"…but that might be a step too far…" Delia conceded, all impish grin and dimples "you can borrow my bath robe and return it to me tomorrow while Trixie is sleeping-off her night shift".

Delia paused in thought then "You'd best take your things with you though - Trix might notice if your coat and bag are missing when she gets in…"

Patsy gave her an appraising look "Deels, it's almost as though you've done this kind of thing before" she said with a deadpan expression.

"Hmmm…" was all Delia said, with a wink and more dimples.

It was all Patsy could do not to grab Delia and start the evening's activities all over again.  
Instead, she reluctantly eased herself out of bed and retrieved Delia's robe from the other hook on the back of the door. She slipped it around her shoulders and tied it at her waist. It was a little short - but beggars can't be choosers…

She paused then and turned back to Delia for a moment, taking a last long look at her lover before leaving.  
Delia looked dishevelled and sleepy - and absolutely ravishing…

"Deels?"

"Yes Pats?"

"I meant what I said earlier."

"That you love me..?" Delia stretched languidly and winked "I know."

Patsy smiled - God, she loved this woman.  
"Yes, that most definitely" she replied feeling her heart rate increase again, "but I also meant it about going to the Gateways Club"

Delia sat up, suddenly fully awake "Really…?"

"Yes - when does the club open?"

A look of excitement lit Delia's features "Tomorrow night" she replied, adding "Well, today actually, since it's now three in the morning - doors open at seven pm and it stays open until the early hours"

Patsy chewed her lip thoughtfully - the stars seemed to be in alignment. "We're both on day-shift today…" then she added "We'll have to wait until after dinner when Barbara and Trixie head out on night shift again, but how about I call for you around eight?"

Delia looked as though all her Christmases had come at once "Oh, that would be lovely Pats" she beamed.

"Then it would be my absolute pleasure to accompany you, Miss Busby" Patsy replied - she really was beginning to enjoy this!

"I can't wait, sweetheart" whispered Delia.

With a wink and a smile, Patsy slipped out into the corridor, quietly closing Delia's door behind her.  
She may not have been entirely naked, but she did skip back to her room…

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
We are still going to Gateways so this is most definitely TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Take Me To The Gates - Chapter 3

* * *

After what seemed like a endless shift at the clinic, Friday evening had _finally_ arrived.  
Patsy stood in front of her wardrobe, the doors flung open, pondering over what to wear for her evening at the Gateways Club with Delia.

Her rich, copper hair was carefully styled in a half-beehive, held at the back with a simple tortoise-shell clasp (not to mention of course, a multitude of hidden kirby-grips, and a serious amount of lacquer). She'd seen a picture of Dusty Springfield in last month's Melody Maker sporting a similar style, and thought it had looked rather chic.

Standing, hands on hips and wearing her (own) bathrobe, she chewed her lower lip thoughtfully - what _does_ one wear to a ladies-only night club?  
Another careful consideration was making sure that she didn't clash with (or even worse, unwittingly copy) whatever Delia would be wearing.  
Going out for the evening looking like a couple of 'bookends' really would not do…

Earlier, as she had been heading down for dinner, she'd met Delia at the top of the stairs.  
"Deels, what are you wearing tonight?" she'd whispered as they descended the stairs.

"Oh, um - I haven't decided yet…" Delia had replied, somewhat evasively and with the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. Patsy had paused then and narrowed her eyes as Delia continued on down the stairs - she'd had the distinct feeling that she was about to be upstaged…

Now, focussing again on on her wardrobe, she noted that for as long as they'd known each other, she'd only seen Delia wear trousers on a handful of occasions. Patsy always found this rather amusing, as when the occasion demanded it, Delia could be quite the 'tomboy'. She really was a little bundle of contradictions sometimes…

Patsy recalled a particular incident from their time working together at the Royal London, when they had found themselves locked out of the nurse's home after an evening out. They had stood in front of the doors, panic-stricken for a few moments and Patsy had been about to knock loudly to be let in - they'd be in _serious_ trouble…  
At the same moment, Delia had decided to climb straight up a nearby drainpipe - like a _monkey_. Next thing she knew, Delia had clambered through one of the first-floor bathroom windows, and then had crept back downstairs like a cat-burglar to let Patsy in through a side door. Patsy had nearly had a heart-attack…

Shaking her head and chuckling to herself at the memory, Patsy surmised that due to the distinct lack of trousers in her wardrobe, Delia would almost certainly be wearing a dress this evening.

There was only one thing to do, to be sure of avoiding a fashion faux-pas.  
Patsy shrugged-off her bathrobe and, clad only in her newly purchased lingerie, she strode forwards and selected a crisp, white shirt and a pair of smart, black trousers.

She put the trousers on.  
They were very well tailored and form-fitting. Pulling them up and over her hips, she ran her hands over them, smoothing the fine material down over her thighs, her hands then travelling back upwards and closing the fastenings at the waist.

Next, she slipped the shirt over her shoulders - it was of a slightly more loose cut.  
Leaving several of the bottom buttons undone, she knotted the two open corners of the shirt, rucking it up high at her waist.  
When she moved a certain way, there would be a tantalising flash of bare midriff on show above the waistband of her trousers. She also left the top four buttons undone to create a lower neckline, making the outfit more revealing and a little more feminine than it would be otherwise.

Finally, she chose a pair of shiny, black patent-leather pumps. These were her lowest shoes, being completely flat - she did not want to tower over Delia's petite form any more than she already did.

Moving then to her dressing table, she selected a small bottle of Calèche by Hermès. It had been a gift from Delia at Christmas - Delia loved it when she wore it.  
She put a few drops of the perfume in the vee at the base of her throat, and then on the pulse-point of each wrist.

She cast an appraising eye over her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased with the outfit - it was classically simple and stylish - she carried the look well.  
Leaning forwards now, closer to the mirror, she applied a final coat of her favourite red lipstick and pressed her lips briefly together - she was ready to go.

She checked her watch.  
It was five to eight and time to call for Delia. Collecting her bag and coat, she made her way along the corridor to Delia's room.

* * *

Patsy halted for a moment outside Delia's door.  
She felt her heart flutter in anticipation and excitement - she could hear the faint rustling of material against skin coming from inside Delia's room.  
She knocked twice, paused, and then slowly opened the door and entered.

The sight before her stopped her in her tracks.  
"Oh, my…" she heard herself mutter - thinking out loud again Patience?

Standing at her dressing table, Delia was just putting in her earrings.  
She was wearing the most beautiful dress - midnight blue satin that clung, alluringly to every single curve.  
The last of the evening's sunlight as it glowed through the window, revealed shimmering blue and gold flecks in the material as she turned to face Patsy.  
Her soft, creamy skin seemed to glow too - and those freckles - how Patsy loved Delia's freckles. They were like a sprinkling of fine gold-dust on her upper arms and cheeks.  
Her glossy, dark hair was held up in a thick, high pony-tail that bounced wonderfully around her shoulders whenever she moved her head.

The whole effect was utterly captivating.  
Patsy finally managed to blink, and then realised that she had also been holding her breath.  
"You look beautiful Delia." she breathed - the words seemed completely inadequate… "I really want to kiss you right now, but then I don't think I'd be able to stop…"

Delia blushed and giggled then - it was the most delightfully musical sound.

Crossing the room, Delia placed a hand lightly on Patsy's waist. She leaned back slightly, allowing her eyes to wander freely over Patsy's figure, "You look lovely too, Pats," she continued, "handsome actually - and I mean that in the best possible way."  
She smiled softly then, tilted her face up and leaned in towards Patsy's neck, she continued, murmuring "mmmmm… and you smell… _delicious_!", her breath feathered the skin at Patsy's throat and caused a flurry of goose-bumps.

Blushing at the compliment, Patsy ran a finger lightly over the material of Delia's dress, where it clung to her breasts and smiled, "You've been keeping secrets Delia" she said softly "when did you get this dress?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Delia grinned, breaking the spell (thankfully - or they may have ended up just not going out at all…), "I bought it a couple of months ago - in anticipation of this very event."

Patsy raised an amused eyebrow "Did you now…?"

"Yes." replied Delia with a wink, "I knew we'd get there eventually…"

Patsy chuckled indulgently, she'd definitely met her match in Delia - but then she'd always known that.

"Speaking of getting there - how are we getting there..and where _is_ there..?" Patsy enquired.

Delia glanced down at her watch, "Oh yes, we'd better get a move on. We're going up to Chelsea. We can catch a bus on Poplar High Street - are you ready?" she asked, picking up her coat and moving briskly towards the door.

"As I'll ever be" replied Patsy with a grin. She offered Delia her arm, and they made their way out along the landing to the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, they met Phyllis making her way up to her room. "Well, don't you two scrub-up well!" she exclaimed, smiling up at them. "Off for a night on the tiles, are we?" she enquired.

"Yes, just catching up with some friends from our training days." replied Patsy - a little too breezily.

Phyllis smiled "well, have fun ladies," then winked knowingly and added "you make a very handsome couple…" and continued on up the stairs.

Patsy and Delia exchanged wide-eyed glances - and then made their way hurriedly out into the night.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Notes:

If you are still with me on this - thank you so much for reading!

In this little chapter, I just wanted to explore some details of Patsy getting ready for her evening out with Delia.  
My overriding impression of Patsy is that she's really a bit of a gent at heart, and although her Gateways outfit is quite simple and understated, I'm certain that she would put a lot of thought and consideration into it. Delia is always first and foremost in her mind, and my thought is that she would choose her outfit to contrast with, and ultimately to compliment Delia's.

History:  
On a historical note - Patsy's shirt and trouser combination is probably a subtle nod by the CtM producers to the 'butch/femme' dynamic of the Gateways clientele at that time. Although, Patsy effortlessly manages to make 'butch' look incredibly feminine and sexy… ;-)

Dusty Springfield - It should be noted that I'm using Dusty with a large pinch of artistic licence here. The dates don't quite fit as Dusty's solo career began in late 1963... but I just couldn't resist pointing out the obvious style reference!

Melody Maker - was a British weekly pop/rock newspaper. Founded in 1926, it was one of the world's earliest music weeklies. In 2000 it was merged into long-standing rival and sister publication New Musical Express (or 'NME').

Calèche by Hermès - Composed by Guy Robert in 1961, _Calèche_ is the first women's fragrance from _Hermès_. It is a very 'feminine woody, citrus floral'.  
Sounds like an excellent choice for Patsy!


	4. Chapter 4

Take Me To The Gates - Chapter 4

* * *

Although the sun had set, the early autumn evening was still warm, as if unwilling to relinquish the heat of the summer just past. They didn't have to wait long at the stop on Poplar High Street before the bus that would take them to Chelsea arrived.

They climbed the stairs to the upper deck and took seats towards the front of the bus - mainly so that Delia could spot the stop where they'd need to alight. Patsy elected to sit on the left by the window. She had the urge for a smoke - and it would give her something else to do with her hands…  
Delia sat next to her in the aisle seat, their thighs and shoulders touching comfortably.

The bus conductor - a burly, red-faced fellow - hauled himself up the stairs, "Hello ladies, where are you off to then?"

Delia smiled brightly at him and replied "Two single tickets to King's Road please!"

"Certainly miss - that'll be four-and-six please", the conductor rang out the tickets and punched them. Delia handed over their money and pocketed the tickets.

"Thank you miss. I hope you two ladies have a lovely evening - it's a nice night for it" he replied cheerily, before making his way back down the steps to the lower deck.

Patsy pulled her lighter and a pack of Silk Cut out of her bag. Deftly tapping a cigarette out of the pack, she lifted it to her lips and lit it, taking a deep draw before blowing a large plume of smoke out of the window.  
She transferred the cigarette to her left hand so that the smoke wouldn't bother Delia so much, then with the thumb and third-finger of the same hand, she removed a rogue speck of tobacco from the tip of her tongue.

"What did you make of Phyllis's parting-shot then?" she asked, turning to face Delia, "do you think she suspects..?"

Delia looked at Patsy thoughtfully, "I don't think she suspects - I think she knows…", then added "..but, somehow I don't feel threatened by that."

"Why's that?" Patsy enquired - Phyllis's seemingly innocent comment had sent a tremor of worry running through her mind.

"Well, mainly because she seemed genuinely pleased about it - didn't you think so?"

"Yes, I suppose she did…" Patsy conceded, with a wry smile.

Delia placed her hand on Patsy's knee "Pats, I think we need to remember that not everyone will want to burn us at the stake", she said smiling gently, "I really do think we're in safe hands with Phyllis - I get the feeling that she's seen and done more in her life than she lets on."

Patsy smiled softly at Delia's earnest expression. She chuckled then and placed her free hand over Delia's, "You know, I think you could be right!"

She gazed again out of the window, they were winding their way through Soho and on towards Westminster, the bus was making good progress - they'd be in Chelsea in no time…. when another thought popped into her head. A question she'd been meaning to ask Delia…

"Deels…" she said, after blowing another lungful of smoke out of the window, "…how do you know about the Gateways Club?"

Delia pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows slightly, a faint blush spreading across her features.  
"Um, well…" she began, "do you remember Kat Kilgour?" then adding, "…theatre nurse in orthopaedics… everyone used to call her Kit-Kat…?"

"Yes… I think so…" Patsy replied slowly, not really sure where this was going. She did recall a slim, rangy woman in her early thirties with short, fair hair.

Delia continued, "…well, I chat with her sometimes on lunch breaks, and I asked her if she knew of anywhere that women could go, to be together and dance and things…"

Patsy looked aghast.  
"You did what!?" she exclaimed, shocked. Then, casting a quick glance around the (thankfully) empty bus, she lowered her voice, "Why on earth would you think she'd know that?"

At that, Delia looked a Patsy incredulously,"Oh, come on Pats! She's _obviously_ the same as us…", before continuing "…in fact more so, probably…"

"Delia, what on earth…?" Patsy looked utterly nonplussed.

Rolling her eyes, Delia carried on "I mean, it's the way she walks mostly - haven't you noticed the slight swagger?" then adding by way of defence, "…anyway, I was right - she goes to the Gates with her girlfriend, and she told me all about it without even batting an eyelid" she finished then, looking quite pleased with herself.

Seeing Patsy's shocked expression, Delia let out a soft giggle "Oh, Pats… you're face is an absolute picture".

Patsy felt herself blush crimson and then she smiled ruefully at her own apparent unworldliness.

Then without thinking, Delia said "Pats, I really think you need to embrace your inner…", then she paused, realising belatedly that she couldn't find a suitable, non-derogatory alternative word, "…lesbian!" she finally blurted out - oh well, there it was…

Patsy very nearly swallowed what was left of her cigarette.  
With a cough and a grimace, she quickly stubbed it out in the small ashtray on the rear of the seat in front, "Delia, have you been drinking already?" she asked with mock outrage. Then taking in Delia's wide-eyed, slightly reddened features she added cheekily, "now who's turn is it to blush…?"

Delia laughed then, "No, silly - I'm only saying that you should look at what's around you a little more closely sometimes". Still blushing slightly, she leant forwards in her seat suddenly, and exclaimed "Oh - I think this is where we get off!"

Reaching up, she rang for the bus to stop - saved by the bell!

* * *

They alighted onto King's Road and waited for the bus to pull away. Delia began to scan the street, apparently looking for clues as to the whereabouts of the mythical nightclub.

"Delia - I thought you said you knew where we're going?"

"Not exactly," Delia replied "Kat said it was about half way down the road on the corner of Bramerton Street…"

As they continued on, Patsy noticed a group of people further along the road walking towards them, and they began to turn into a small side street just ahead. She squinted slightly, and realised they were all women, walking mostly in couples - some of them walking with a definite 'swagger', as Delia had put it.

"Deels…"

"Uh-huh?" Delia replied distractedly, her eyes still searching for clues, this time on the opposite side of the street.

"I'm embracing my inner lesbian just now… and I think we're here…" she nodded towards the women now striding into the side street.

Delia slapped Patsy lightly on the arm and rolled her eyes, "Oh, touché Pats!" then looking in the direction of Patsy's nod, she added, "Yes, that's Bramerton Street, well spotted!"

"Come on then" said Patsy, looping her arm though Delia's, "Let's go…"

She felt a tingle of excitement now - she was actually looking forward to this…

As they rounded the corner onto Bramerton Street however, the group of women had somehow disappeared.

They were nowhere to be seen.

"Right, that's odd," muttered Delia, "where have they gone…?"

They were standing alone, in what appeared to be a quiet, residential street. In front of them was the whitewashed gable-end of a building. The lower portion had no windows. The only notable feature was a solid, also windowless, green door.

"Oh, this is it!" Delia exclaimed excitedly, "Kat said to look out for a nondescript, green door"

Patsy looked up at the building dubiously. It certainly didn't look like any nightclub she'd ever seen before. No flashing neon, no garish signage - there was nothing outwardly obvious to hint that it was, in fact, an infamous ladies club.

On the wall, just to the right of the door, was a doorbell. A small sign above it read, _'Gateways. Please Ring the Bell'_.

They exchanged glances, "I'll ring it then, shall I?" said Delia, a little uncertainly.

"Nothing else for it Deels" Patsy replied, with a reassuring squeeze of Delia's arm.

They stepped forward in unison and Delia rang the bell.

Silence.

And then more silence.

They glanced at each other again, Delia was just reaching forward, about to ring a second time, when the door suddenly opened.

The muffled sound of music could now be heard drifting out from somewhere deep within. A heavy-set woman in a black suit filled the doorway, she quickly looked them up an down and then motioned for them to come in.

They stepped into a small foyer area.

"Good evening ladies" said the doorwoman as she closed the door behind them, "is this your first visit to the Gateways Club?"

Was it that obvious? Could it be the 'rabbit-in-headlights' expressions they were both wearing that gave it away?

Without waiting for a response, the doorwoman nodded, "The cloakroom is just to the left, you'll want to leave your coats - it's a warm one down there tonight" adding, " just beyond that, you'll see the stairs down to the club" and finally with a wink, "Enjoy yourselves ladies."

Patsy nodded back, "Thank you."

They made their way to the cloakroom and Delia handed her bag and coat over to the attendant. Patsy did the same, but she paused to take some coins from her purse first (for drinks at the bar)… and also a tiny, black velvet pouch… Delia didn't notice as she slipped the items into her pocket.

"I can't believe we're actually here" Delia beamed up at her.

Patsy smiled back warmly, Delia's enthusiasm was becoming infectious, "After you Deels…" she gestured towards the stairs.

As they descended the steps, one or two women were making their way up, and Patsy stepped in just behind Delia to allow them to pass. The stairs were narrow and steep, and they could feel heat and music drifting upwards now as they descended further. The phrase _'Fire-hazard!'_ popped into Patsy's head, but she quickly dismissed the thought…

Finally, they stepped through a doorway and onto a small landing, there were still a few more steps leading down into the basement room below them. Patsy stood alongside Delia then, and they paused to take in the sight before them.

It was hot, and there was a thick pall of cigarette smoke hanging like a suspended canopy over the whole room. Most of the space was taken up by a crowded dance-floor, with a bar at one end, and a small stage area at the other, where a female disk-jockey kept the music going. Around the other edges of the room were tables and chairs and some seating booths. Hundreds of women were either dancing together in pairs on the dance-floor - some with their shoes off - or were seated in pairs and groups at the tables and booths.

The slow rhythm of The Paris Sisters singing _'I Love How You Love Me'_ filled the room.

Patsy felt Delia reach for her hand.

She took it in hers and, stepped down onto the dance-floor first. She turned, lifted Delia's hand slightly and spun her round in a slow twirl until they faced each other again - smooth move Patience!

Delia's thick pony-tail bounced around her shoulders and her face was glowing with a look of utter delight. She felt Delia's right hand slip around her waist and rest lightly in the small of her back, sending a host of excited butterflies fluttering through her body.

Patsy felt her heart leap.  
She lifted her left arm and draped it lightly around Delia's shoulders, the fingers of her other hand entwined with Delia's as they swayed in a slow circle to the music. Delia was smiling softly, her eyes closed briefly and then opened - then flitted from Patsy's eyes down to her lips, and back up again. Patsy returned the smile and then inclined her head forward slowly, until their foreheads touched lightly. With their bodies not quite touching, and still moving gently together to the music, Delia tilted her face upwards, her lips parted slightly.

Patsy could resist no longer.  
Leaning down, she kissed Delia gently and slowly - oblivious to anyone who might be watching. She really didn't care - and the feeling was heavenly.  
With a sigh she drew back then... and realised that her left hand had made it's way into the pocket of her trousers… her fingers had found the small, black velvet pouch…

As the song came to an end Patsy gently manoeuvred them, still swaying together, off to the edge of the floor. Delia's back rested against the bannisters of the staircase and her eyes were closed, she was still feeling the afterglow of the kiss. Patsy took a breath - trust your instincts Patience - and placed the little velvet pouch in Delia's hand.

Delia's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the item that was now in the palm of her hand, "Pats… what's this…?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Open it…" came the whispered reply.

Delia gently pulled the little drawstrings of the pouch apart. She worked two fingers inside and felt what appeared to be a fine chain. Hooking her fingers around the chain, she slowly pulled it out of the pouch - it was gold, delicate and quite long. Then finally, at the end of the chain - out popped a simple, gold ring.

Delia stared for a moment at the ring she now held suspended in front of her. Then she looked up at Patsy with blue eyes that glittered, "Oh, Pats…" she whispered.

"I've been keeping this for a while, waiting for the right moment." Patsy whispered, "I got it to replace the one that was lost after the accident…" she explained. Then reaching up, she released the gold chain from Delia's grasp, opened the clasp and stepped closer to fasten it round Delia's neck. The chain was the perfect length. Patsy had deliberately selected a longer one so that the ring would nestle snuggly between Delia's breasts, under her clothes, against her skin - next to her heart.

No one but the two of them would ever know it was there.

But, just as she reached behind Delia's neck to secure the chain, she heard Delia whisper, "No…"

Patsy instantly froze - oh, no… Delia didn't want this..?

But then looking up at Patsy intently, Delia continued, "…I want to wear it on my finger Pats - just for tonight."

Patsy's heart skipped a beat, and she whispered breathlessly, "Oh, Delia…I would love for you to wear it on your finger!"

She took the ring off the chain and held it in the palm of her hand, while fastening the chain behind Delia's neck. Then she took Delia's left hand and reverently slipped the ring over the knuckle of the third finger. Blessedly, it fitted. "Delia, I want you to know that if we could get married, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Delia lowered her eyes and looked down at her left hand - at the gold band on the third finger. Then her eyes travelled back upwards to Patsy's and they conveyed such a look of happiness and love, that Patsy stopped breathing for a moment.

"I know you would cariad," Delia whispered, "that's why I want to wear this ring tonight - the way it is meant to be worn."

She raised herself up slightly and placed a long, slow kiss on Patsy's lips. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening sweetheart" she sighed after reluctantly breaking the kiss.

Patsy smiled softly, "It is my absolute pleasure Deels" and then added, "but the evening has only just begun - shall we dance?"

"Yes!" replied Delia, "..and can we stay for the last dance - we can always hail a cab if we miss the last bus…?"

"Of course we're staying for the last dance!" Patsy replied with a smile, before leading Delia back onto the dance-floor.

* * *

They spent almost the whole evening dancing together - to up-tempo tunes as well as slow songs - they just didn't want to leave the floor.

At one point, they even danced a mass rendition of _The Twist_. It seemed as though everyone in the club was on the dance-floor at once and that they were all moving as one - Patsy found it electrifying and exhilarating. Delia looked as though she was in heaven!

Eventually however, they had to concede defeat, as the heat and physical exertion had led to Patsy having a terrible thirst.  
"Gosh, I'm absolutely parched" she gasped, "Do you mind if we get a drink at the bar?"

"I'm right behind you - mine's a whisky and soda." Delia replied, her face flushed with heat and excitement.

They made their way around the edges of the dance-floor to the bar where Patsy ordered Delia's drink, and a large gin and tonic for herself.

They seated themselves on a couple of stools at one end of the bar and sipped on their drinks in an effort to cool down. Peggy Lee's _'Fever'_ was playing now, and the dance-floor heaved with hundreds of women gyrating in pairs. They both looked on, transfixed for several moments - it was quite a sight…

Taking another long, cool sip from her glass, Patsy let her eyes travel around the room - around the bar and seating booths - and began to notice some women, here and there, aiming admiring glances in Delia's direction.  
Patsy couldn't help but smile then, as Delia seemed completely oblivious to the attention she was receiving. Gazing at Patsy over the rim of her glass and then glancing periodically back to the dance-floor, she was inexplicably ignoring her own earlier advice about paying attention to exactly this type of thing…

Patsy felt no jealousy at all towards the admiring glances, instead she felt a sudden flush of warm pride welling up from deep within her. Pride at having this beautiful woman choosing to be here, with _her_ , at this bar, in this club, in this moment. She almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Pats…? Delia's lovely welsh lilt bringing her back into the moment…

"Hmmm…?" Patsy realised she'd been gazing unguardedly at Delia for a moment or two - at the ring on her finger - and blushed deeply…

Delia smiled and laughed quietly, "Sweetheart - I was just saying - what changed your mind about coming to the Gates?" adding, "I've been meaning to ask you ever since last night…"

"Oh, um - well…" Patsy gathered her thoughts, "…it was actually something one of my patients had said - in a completely unrelated way - that made me think more carefully about your reasons for coming here."

"Really - how so?" Delia asked, puzzled.

"It was when I visited Mrs Blacker on her canal boat," Patsy explained, "after several of the other boat-women had rallied round to help with the birth, Mrs Blacker had commented that it was good to be a part of a bigger community sometimes."

Patsy reached over and took Delia's hand in hers, then running her thumb over the gold band there, she continued, "I realised then that you had been asking me to consider the very same thing" she smiled, "…and you were right Delia, we need this - until we have somewhere of our own, this is the only place where we can really be ourselves."

Patsy's eyes met Delia's then, and lowering her voice slightly she added, "being here with you tonight, Delia - this has been one of the best nights of my life."

Smiling softly, Delia gently squeezed Patsy's hand, " _One_ of the best nights..?" she enquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Delia - this is right up there with the first time I saw you…the first time we kissed…the first time we made love…" Patsy looked down, blushing then, "I've loved dancing with you tonight - properly - and seeing you look so happy, it really has been wonderful…"

Just then, the voice of the DJ rang out over the speakers, "Last dance coming up, ladies - grab you partners - I want to see you all up on the floor for this one!"

A smoky, female voice, accompanied by a mellow bass and piano melody, began to drift above the background noise of the club: _"The look of love, is in your eyes, the look your smile can't disguise…"_

Patsy tightened her hold on Delia's hand then, "Will you dance with me now Delia?"

"Oh, Pats - I'd _love_ to!" Delia managed, breathlessly.

Abandoning their drinks, they threaded their way through the mass of swaying couples to the centre of the dance-floor.

The breathy vocal continued: _"The look of love, is saying so much more than just words could ever say…"_

Patsy stepped in close and draped both arms around Delia's shoulders, holding her in a gentle embrace.

 _"..and what my heart has heard, well it takes my breath away…"_

Delia's arms moved naturally down to encircle Patsy's waist and they began to sway together gently, their feet hardly moving.

Patsy slowly moved one hand down into the middle of Delia's back, skimming her fingers lightly over the material of Delia's dress - and then applying a gentle pressure. Delia did not resist - a shiver ran through her, and she moved in close, her whole body resting against Patsy's.

Patsy was acutely aware of every point of contact now: thighs; pelvis; stomach; breasts. She could feel the warmth of Delia's body through the thin material of her shirt.

The heat of Delia's hands on her waist.  
Patsy marvelled then at how perfectly their bodies complemented each other - Delia's eyes and mouth level with Patsy's lips and throat - and her breasts fitting snuggly beneath Patsy's.

They moved their bodies together rhythmically now, letting the music take control.

 _"…Be mine, tonight, let this be just the start of so many nights like this…"_

Patsy glanced down at Delia: her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted - apparently giving herself over completely to the moment.

 _…let's take a lovers' vow and then seal it with a kiss…"_

Patsy had never seen Delia look quite so lovely as she did just then - love, happiness and contentment lit her delicate features and emanated from her in waves.  
This beautiful songbird was no longer caged. Instead, Delia was free - for tonight at least - and she was soaring.

 _"I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you…"_

It was almost as though Patsy's mind was being read and her thoughts sung out loud.

She felt a weight - that she hadn't realised she'd been carrying - lift from her shoulders, along with a sudden rush of exhilaration.

The whole experience was intoxicating. She really did feel free.

 _"…how long I have waited, waited just to love you…"_

Tilting her head down, she lightly touched her lips to Delia's.  
Delia's eyelids fluttered, her lips parted further and they kissed then. Slowly and deeply.

 _"…now that I have found you, don't ever go… don't ever go… I love you so."_

At that moment everything else fell away, and there was nothing but the two of them, lost in the music and in each other.  
Patsy made a resolution then: to never deny Delia anything, ever again.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thank you so much for reading - I really have had a lot of fun writing this!

I'm not sure when inspiration will strike again, but if/when it does, I'll be back…

I'm holding my breath in anticipation of at least _some_ Patsy/Delia interaction in the Christmas special. What with the house being empty of everyone but our two heroines - they'd be crazy not to… If not, I might have to come back and write some ;-)

* * *

Some notes:

Firstly - I must point out the flagrant misuse of Dusty Springfield (again!) in this chapter - for which I profusely apologise ;-)  
 _'The Look of Love'_ was not recorded until 1967, when it appeared on the soundtrack of the spoof James Bond film Casino Royale.  
 _But_ \- in my defence - the music and lyrics of the song are so beautiful and I think it just fits Patsy and Delia perfectly. I couldn't resist making it their 'last dance song' as whenever I hear it, I picture those two slow-dancing at the Gates! You can find it on YouTube - have a listen if you like - you might see what I mean...

The Ring - I remember a scene in Series 4 where Delia wears a ring on a chain round her neck. I imagined that Patsy might have given her that ring after the whole "I want to get married" conversation. Then after the accident, it was gone...

So - I just though I'd put the ring back ;-)

...and some historical stuff courtesy of wikipedia...

The Gateways Club - a noted lesbian nightclub located at 239 Kings Road on the corner of Bramerton Street, Chelsea, London, England. It was the longest-surviving such club in the world, open by 1931 and legally becoming a members club in 1936. The club was described as having a green door with a steep staircase leading down to a windowless cellar bar that was only 35 ft x 18 ft. The walls had been painted by local artists and there was a constant smoky atmosphere - all sweat and sway of so many people dancing in a small space, that was part of the excitement. It was the electric atmosphere created by a lot of lusty women that made the club so special, not the surroundings. In its heyday in the 1960s, it was popular with artists and celebrities such as Diana Dors and Dusty Springfield.

The Paris Sisters - were a 1960s American girl group from San Francisco, California, United States, best known for their work with producer Phil Spector. The group consisted of lead singer Priscilla Paris; her older sister Albeth Carole Paris; and their middle sister Sherrell Paris. They reached the peak of their success in October 1961 with the hit single "I Love How You Love Me", which peaked at No. 5 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 Chart, and sold over one million copies.

The Twist - Chubby Checker's 1960 cover version of the song gave birth to the Twist dance craze. His single became a hit, reaching number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 on September 19, 1960, where it stayed for one week, and setting a record as the only song to reach number 1 in two different hit parade runs when it resurfaced and topped the popular hit parade again for two weeks starting on January 13, 1962.

Fever - a song written by Eddie Cooley and Otis Blackwell, who used the pseudonym John Davenport. It was originally recorded by American R&B singer Little Willie John in 1956 and released as a single in April of the same year. In May 1958, Peggy Lee recorded a cover version of the song in Hollywood, which featured significantly rewritten lyrics composed by Lee herself without credit.


End file.
